Realisation
by chanting-to-u
Summary: Snipits of Gray and Juvia's thoughts starting from the Gray vs. Silver fight in Tartarus to Alvarez prologue (Around Ch. 391 to Ch. 453). My (very late) submissions for Gruvia Week 2016. Better late than never, right? [Day 7 prompt: answer - Contemplation] COMPLETE.
1. Memory: Her Smile

**Disclaimer:** Mashima owns all the rights to his awesome characters and _Fairy Tail_ , I just want to fill in the gaps for plots he has no time to go back to :)

Set between Ch. 391 – 392

Prompt: Memory

* * *

 **Her Smile**

He's tried every trick. Ice Geyser, Cold Excalibur, Ice Cannon. Silver in front of him still stands.

"The only thing that doesn't work on me is eating my own magic. Ice has no effect on me."

He taunts him, but Gray knows. Silver may claim to be Deliora in the guise of his father, but he knows.

"Have I made you remember yet?"

So he's got a plan. Two can play this game.

"I've still got something up my sleeve," and goes into the stance that he's all too familiar with.

"S-stop!"

* * *

" _Let me seal away your darkness."_

" _Ur!"_

" _I didn't want you to die so I stopped you. Did you not hear my voice?"_

 _Lyon…Fairy Tail…Ultear…_

And her.

" _Gray-sama!"_

He always shrugged it off. Played the fool.

" _Gray-sama, you're back! How did your mission went?"_

But her smiles, her dotting on him all the time. Made him think and feel things he never thought he'd have again.

" _Are you hungry? Since you didn't get a Juvi-bread last time, Juvia made some more!"_

" _Sure, I'm feeling rather – wait – you made more of those!?"_

" _Yes! Let Juvia feed you!"_

* * *

 _I'm sorry._

"I told you, ice does not work on me! Your iced shell's been broken!"

 _I'm sorry, everyone._

* * *

 **A/N:** I took liberties with Mashima's order of flashbacks in Ch. 392 and added in a few extra more ;)

How was the drabble? Too short? Just right? Hated it? Loved it? **Let me know your thoughts! ^^**


	2. Eyes: Windows to the Soul

**Disclaimer:** Mashima owns all the rights to his awesome characters and Fairy Tail.

Prompt: Eyes

Set during Ch. 416

* * *

 **Windows to the Soul**

Snow started falling as she followed him, when she saw the name plaques that he was in front of, her resolve faltered.

 _Juvia shouldn't be here._

She shook her head. She had wanted to tell him ever since… Ever since what happened. There's no going back now.

Hesitantly, she said, "Gr-Gray-sama…"

"Juvia? Did you follow me here?" he stood up, his eyes wide in surprise. His stance defensive, and she knew what that meant.

"Juvia's sorry! So sorry, but please let Juvia explain!"

Yet, she wasn't sure how to put into words. The right words, without it somehow ending in him hating her forever.

"Juvia… Juvia has something that she has to tell Gray-sama…" she looked down. She didn't want to see what his eyes are telling her. His eyes always told her something more. She wasn't sure when it started, but this time, she isn't so sure.

Looking down at the snow-coated gravel, she whimpered what has been weighing on her heart since her battle, "The person that killed the necromancer that was controlling your father...Was Juvia."

"You – "

She cut him off. Because it was what she expected.

"Juvia… Juvia feels she has no right to love Gray-sama anymore," her voice breaking as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Juvia ki-killed Gray-sama's… father" her last words in sobs, as her body shook.

She heard him walking to her, but she couldn't stop the tears that kept flowing.

 _I'm sorry, Gray-sama._

"You…"

She felt him grab her coat. Anger. She had been expecting that, waited for it.

Yet felt him pull her closer. His head resting on her chest.

"Thank you."

He was leaning into her, shaking and crying. His weight pulling both of them onto their knees as she held him.

"I'm sorry. So sorry."

It was cold. There was snow on her coat and her stockings were wet as they held each other close. She couldn't see his eyes, but even with the few words he uttered, it was enough.

He was in pain too, as much if not more than she is. She drew him closer.

"Gray-sama…"

"You're warm…"

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm soooooooo sorry for the lag between the first drabble and this one. I had a quarter of this written up since July, but have only had time to get round to fleshing out the middle bits today.

Rest assured I don't intend to abandon my projects! Only real life really gets in the way of writing, sigh. #adulting101

Going back to 416 I realised Gray and Juvia never really looked at each other throughout their entire exchange. So kind of wanted to explore the prompt this way =) How was the drabble? Too short? Just right? Hated it? Loved it? **Let me know your thoughts! ^^**


	3. Family: Home is Where the Heart Is

**Disclaimer:** I am but a mere over-worked teacher entertaining herself. Mashima sensei owns all royalties and rights to what he does with his characters and story.

Prompt: Family

Set during the one year time skip

* * *

 **Home is where the heart is**

Gray trudged on the trail leading to his new "home" in slow, heavy steps. His shoulders were aching from carrying wood earlier in the day, and his hands were full with the promised groceries Juvia needed.

" _Ah! Can Gray-sama get some vegetables on the way home? The seeds we have in the garden doesn't seem ready to be plucked yet."_

" _Sure."_

They have fallen into a routine. If one was going out, they'd get supplies and fresh produce they needed. The one staying home will clean the house and prepare the food. How it all started still brings a smile to his lips.

" _Mor- Gray-sama!?"_

" _Yo. You woke up later than usual, so I made some breakfast."_

" _Gray-sama cooks!?" Juvia's eyes widened at the fluffy scrambled eggs and sausage on her plate._

" _Oi, don't sound so surprised. I did live by myself for some time."_

Gray wasn't sure how he – or she – would feel about their new… living arrangements. He assumed Juvia will still be the same Juvia he always knew.

"Juvia… what are you doing?"

"Hm?"

His footsteps stopped at their front porch and the pink welcome mat – her idea.

" _Juvia, it's not like we'll have many visitors."_

" _We have to be prepared for the visitors we DO get, Gray-sama!"_

" _Still… Pink?"_

" _Juvia insists!"_

As he entered, the smell of stewed lamb and rosemary made his stomach churn.

"Gray-sama! Welcome home!" she said, immediately taking their stock of food and vegetables off his hands.

"Did you need a shower first? Or a quick bite before dinner? I know you must be tired from your mission earlier. Or maybe a na –"

"Hey, hey. I'm fine."

"That's a relief. Oh! Juvia checked in our little garden this afternoon, and the tomatoes have sprouted leaves! Once they're ripe we could..."

She continued excitedly but it left Gray in a trance. Staring at the way her eyes sparkled and danced. Like it always does when she's around him.

"Gray-sama?"

"Oh um, nothing. I'll take a quick shower."

He knew it wasn't nothing. Their time together is starting to feel like home, and he can feel himself opening up to her more with each passing day.

He won't run away or deny that feeling anymore.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'll admit the garden headcanon was not mine, but the Gruvia ladies' (if you grace Tumblr often enough) idea. This drabble turned out differently than the first time or second time I re-worked it. (Home is still related to family in some way, right? Or.. bit of a stretch?) I think I need to work in some more description rather than dialogue. URGh, looking at it frustrates me. But well, baby steps.

 **How was the drabble? Too short? Just right? Hated it? Loved it?** **Let me know your thoughts! ^^**

And I'll be rambling a lot starting from now, so you can close your tab/window now before a wall of text comes your way!

The traffic for Realisation has grown since the previous two, so it means it's getting noticed and I think that's good for now and suits the approach I'm taking with these Gruvia entries. Thanks to garaag73 and PinkHanon for the favourites, and juviarainworld for putting me on Author Alert ^^

As for reviews:

Muffindragon - I've already PM-ed you but thanks for the feedback and the lovely reviews :'D Definitely helpful advice and what I needed for a confidence boost.

Guest Reviewer Number One – Congrats on landing the first review for this story? I honestly wasn't sure if I should respond to you to be honest. It's hard to tell if someone is trolling or genuine on the Internet. One, it seems like you wrote it without really reading what I wrote. Two, plagiarism is a strong word – especially for the type of writing that is fanfiction – so I wasn't sure if you were lurking in the right site for a moment. Three, leaving a review like yours – for a drabble collection with as small as an audience as mine? Urm, thank you? It's the thought that counts I guess. Most of the dialogue is "plagiarised" – in your words – from the manga. I tried to rework the moments in the manga by expanding (Ch.1) or writing them from a different point of view (Ch.2) so maybe that's why they didn't feel like "plagiarism" to me. As I move on to the one-year time skip and Avatar for this chapter and the ones coming, I'll be delving into my headcanons more and hopefully those won't seem like I was being lazy. Have a good day! ^^

PS - I'll try to keep author notes shorter than the actual drabble itself. Keyword being try "XD


	4. Vacation: If This is Paradise

**Disclaimer:** Gray and Juvia had _six months_ together, and if Mashima ain't going to shed light on what in the world happened during those six months, I'll do my best to fill in the gap.

Prompt: Vacation

Set during the one-year time skip

* * *

 **If this is paradise**

Juvia has very low expectations. Living together with Gray for five months has more than exceeded anything she's ever hoped for from the stand-offish boy that she's grown to love.

The past few months have been full of surprises.

* * *

" _Juvia will help Gray-sama in finding Zeref."_

" _I was expecting you to say that," he'd said it with a smirk, she remembers all too clearly. "We're going to be on the road –"_

" _Juvia knows." She knows him. He'd want to move and get info on Zeref from whomever and wherever._

" _I'm not sure where and how we'll start to look…"_

" _Juvia understands, but Juvia thinks two heads are better than one, Gray-sama." Maybe something from one of the dark guilds she's defeated can help Gray-sama in some way._

 _His expression softened as he smiled at her, "Of course, you've defeated dark guilds. Maybe that can lead to something."_

" _Eh?"_

 _She'd quickly averted his gaze, because she was sure she was as red as a tomato. The last time he smiled at her was during the Grand Magic Games. That had been special. She didn't know he remembered things she had said. On top of the smile, it made her feel… Hopeful. She's not entirely sure though – and she doesn't really want to think too deeply – about what's changing._

* * *

" _Gray-sama! We can set our base here. There are markets and supplies close by, it's perfect!"_

" _Juvia, we're supposed to –"_

" _Juvia thinks a home base to return to is important. Especially since we're working together on this… Juvia knows Gray-sama would prefer to be on the move, but if we do it this way, a lot more can be done."_

 _Before she realised, she had rambled. She's been prone to interrupting him mid-sentence these days, she's got to stop._

 _Gray sighed, "You're right. I'm not doing this alone either…"_

 _He didn't continue and glanced at her with the oddest look. It made her blush again._

* * *

 _As she stared at Gray sitting across from her eating the lunch she's made, as if he's been doing it his whole life, she sometimes wondered if any of this is real. Zeref is still out there. They're looking. They're training. They're taking requests, they've been discovering and working out how to live together…_

 _But for Juvia, it has been as if she's been living the dream she thought she'd never have._

* * *

"Gray-sama! Look, the award is a trip to Ryuzetsu Land!"

"Juvia, Natsu and I wrecked the whole place. I don't think the manager would be too happy to have me back."

"Oh…"

"But the erm – the request is simple enough, and I suppose we _can_ use a break."

She smiled, noting that he's averting her gaze and hiding his blush.

She hasn't forgotten about their – Gray's – goal, but being this close to Gray-sama and being able to help him is more than enough. She… No, they – have a home here. She wants to hold on to this for as long as she can.

* * *

 **A/N:** Writing from Juvia's POV is a struggle. I don't think I ever do her character justice, so apologies in advance for any OOC-ness (on Gray's part too!). Like a couple of other writers and headcanons, I do believe that Juvia's a lot calmer and Gray's a lot more relaxed and open to her when it's just the two of them. I don't know if it came through all that well. I picked Juvia and her POV for this prompt because of how much it must have been like a dream vacation for her (sorta). She is helping her Gray-sama, and she lives together with him, ohoho. Excpet we all know how their living arrangement changed… Boo. New reviewers of the story, thank you for the support! ^^ And muffindragon, thanks for always leaving suggestions, feedback, and all things a newbie writer like me needs, much love xoxo

As usual, how was the drabble? Too short? Just right? Hated it? Loved it? **Let me know your thoughts! ^^**


	5. Sounds: Her

**Disclaimer:** I need more things from Gray's POV Mashima! You've pushed me to write my own. Mashima owns all rights and royalties to his creation of Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser. I am a meek ESL teacher trying to distract herself from lesson plans and preparing lesson materials. #lifeofateacher

Set during the one-year time skip

Prompt: Sounds

* * *

 **Her**

A lot of things bothered him since leaving her. A loud, rowdy bar. The silence in a meeting. Like right now, it's too different. Different from…their home.

Jvuia would be humming a song as she washed the dishes. There'd be the clinking of glass and the running of water.

Or the clanging of pots and pans, the sizzling of eggs and sausage as she prepared breakfast.

Her laugh and giggles as he made a fool of himself in training from getting distracted by her. Not that she knew. Or maybe she did.

Then her moans as he rolls his hip against hers. His body against hers,

Her voice alone was more than enough to pull him out of his trances, and when she calls him –

"Gray-sama?"

It took a while for Gray to realise he hadn't responded. He smiled politely at the girl before him.

"Yes, Mary?"

"Gray-sama, I was asking you about our latest suspect. He may have something of interest that we, or more precisely – you – would be interested in," she looked at him, eyes questioning and wondering what's bothering him.

They are similar, but to him Juvia is always different.

"Tell me more," though honestly, he wishes he could be anywhere but here. He wants to see her. To hear _her_ voice again.

* * *

 **A/N:** I upped the rating just to be safe, even if it was just that one line ^^" But gee, I blushed as I wrote that one. Props to all the lovely writers of smut! This chapter came quicker than expected. I've been in a good writing mood and motivation has really hit hard now that I'm taking up Camp NaNoWriMo this year. (The good things of having a little writing group! I didn't know I needed it!) I'm going to try and wrap this little collection up before April really hits. As a bit of warm-up and getting into the grove of Gray and Juvia in order to write my AU. Finally gonna write it now, yup. My personal ramblings and life aside, how was the drabble? Too short? Just right? Hated it? Loved it? **Let me know your thoughts! ^^**


	6. Fear: Water and Imagination

**Disclaimer:** I don't have much money, please don't sue. I do this out of pure will and interest in dabbling back into my creative mojo, kthx.

Set post-Gray's disappearance after six months of living together with Juvia until Ch. 424

Prompt: Fear

* * *

 **Water and Imagination**

It started when he reassured her bad feeling by holding her hand, saying he's with her. Maybe, even before that. When she thought she'd seen him die right in front of her. It was a flash, less than a second possibly. But He died for her.

Gray has disappeared, and that feeling has come back. As Juvia frantically searches for a note, a sign of him outside their house, sunlight started to hide behind the clouds.

She has searched for a week. Asked villagers, backtracked to their training spots, favourite restaurants, resting places. Nobody she's asked has seen Gray Fullbuster. Clouds have started to gather over the once sunny village.

One month and light showers have started sprinkling over the town. She's widened her search to the next village, and the cities beyond that. The villagers have started asking her where her "husband" was. She tries to feign a smile and a reply, until she noticed the villagers have started carrying umbrellas.

"You should carry one too, Juvia dear! You never know when it'll rain now!"

"It is strange, we've never had showers quite like these before…"

"I do hope your husband comes back soon! I need someone to help fix my leaking roof!"

* * *

When one month became two, then three. The feeling became something dark and sinister. The fear spoke to her, _"maybe he's dead."_

She fought back tears as she trekked back to their training spot, continuing her search. Her clothes stuck to her, tears blending in with the rain as it started coming down heavily.

 _No! No he isn't! Don't lose hope Juvia!_ "Gray-sama!" she yelled, hoping that if he is close by, he can hear her.

* * *

By month four, the rain never stopped. Villagers started leaving one after the other until there was no one left. Juvia is fine with that. Maybe all the water around her can help her master this new spell.

From what she'd learned from Gray-sama, element-making magic takes creativity and quick-thinking. Although this book she found on one of her longer trips searching for him, also says it takes time to find your shape.

 _Like what Ur-san had said to Gray-sama…_

Juvia shook her head, she has to focus. _Gray-sama must be looking for Zeref. If this can help him, then Juvia will master this._

* * *

The last few weeks, nothing formed in her hand as she tried to conjure her water into a solid shape. It works differently from water lock, she can tell that much, but she always feels tired afterwards. _Juvia will try again tomorrow!_

* * *

The rain is her constant now, but in learning water-make, the situation couldn't have been better. Juvia feels a lot more energized and daring today. Since taking up water-make, she's been able to form small shapes. Leaves, butterflies, flowers, but she's going to make something large this time. Something bigger.

As she stood in their backyard, eyes closed, she placed her hands in the familiar position she has seen him do many times before. The magic flowed smoothly. She felt confident enough to say it,

" _Water-make, cage!"_

The rain that has gathered over the months all started shifting and moving in different directions, but in a matter of minutes there stood a cage before her, made of water.

"Juvia… Juvia did it! Juvia did it, Gray-sa –" She turned to her left, staring back at her own reflection of their kitchen window.

 _Gray-sama isn't here…_

The cage didn't last too long before the rain returned to falling to the ground again. Juvia started feeling her body weighing her down. She took a seat on the bench in front of their house to rest, her breath coming in short pants.

 _Gray-sama… Gray-sama still hasn't come back._

She wasn't sure how long she sat there until she heard a voice…

"Oiiii! Juviaaaaa!"

 _Gray-sama?_

Her head and her body still felt light, but she was too happy. Too relieved beyond words. She ran towards him, "Gray-sama! Gray-sama, Juvia has been –"

"Oi, hands off."

She was stopped by… _Natsu-san?_

"I see you haven't changed at all, it's great to see you again Juvia!"

 _Lucy-san?_

"It's been a while, Juvia-san!"

 _Wendy-san?_

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" _Happy-san…_

"Honestly though, have you been living here all by yourself?" _Charle-san…_

"Natsu-san…" She wishes she could be happy to see her friends. To answer all their questions, it's been so long… But their voices sound distant, and it seems to take more energy the more she tries to come up with more words... _Juvia's so happy to see you all again. Juvia isn't by herself… Juvia and Gray-sama… Gray-sama…_

Then her world went black.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh my. We went from two fluffy-fluff moments of them living together to the angst. Here we are! We got into Juvia's POV of her six months without Gray and thus also chapter 424 when Natsu and co. found her. I wanted to include Juvia learning water-make some point in the months Gray disappeared, and Juvia "fainting" from her own element and "getting sick" was a result of that, rather than due to the rain. I'm sure her mental state mind made the rain return, but I think her getting sick might have been from practicing water-make on her own, at least I want to think it's that. As always, how was the drabble? Too short? Just right? Hated it? Loved it? **Let me know your thoughts! ^^**


	7. Answer: Contemplation

**Disclaimer:** Mashima doesn't give us a Gray POV, then I'll write 'em. That said, he still owns full rights to Gray Fullbuster, not I.

[Set in Chapter 453]

Prompt: Answer

* * *

 **Contemplation**

Gray walked on the familiar streets of Magnolia, taking in the familiar sights but his mind was elsewhere; thoughtful. Mavis's story about her and Zeref left him a lot to think about. The war with Zeref and his Spriggans are looming in sight, it is now or he will never finish off what his father couldn't and bestowed on him to complete.

Yet when he heard her sniffling, saying between sobs, "Mavis-san has to fight the person she loves." Gray was reminded yet again of Juvia.

She was another person he had yet to be resolute with. Gray didn't like seeing her distressed, but she went to the heart of Mavis's hurt. It's not like he isn't aware of her feelings for him, or his for her. But what happened to Mavis and Zeref won't happen. Not to her, to him. _Them_.

So he asked her if she could meet him at the balcony. He wanted to reassure her. It will help him focus, knowing she would be close. She had blushed, a moment of surprise on her face, and told him she'll meet him there. It amused him that despite all that she bravely proclaims about her feelings, she can be the complete opposite of that with him. He smirks a little, looking at her gently. "'Kay, see you later."

They, no, he, can't pretend he doesn't care anymore. Nor can he continue to brush or deny his feelings. Not after living together for six months, missing her for six months, or…

" _Juvia is waiting for you, bastard!"_

He never replied to Natsu when they found him in Avatar. What Natsu scowled at him for constantly served as a reminder. He knew Juvia was waiting for him. He only found out later that the rain came back during that wait. It cut him deep that he was the reason for the cause this time.

The rain was no longer there when they met, but she is still waiting.

Waiting for his answer.

The stint in Avatar was never meant to take as long as it did, and he would have willingly blown his cover to be by her side.

" _Just let me at least tell her that I'll return, Erza!" he shouted, for what he thought was close to begging. Gray hated sounding like that._

" _This mission is of utmost secrecy, Gray. Like I keep saying, we – you – can't tell her."_

 _Talking to Erza has been like talking to a wall, she doesn't seem to understand, "And I keep telling you! She took down dark guilds before, what risks are there!?"_

" _Juvia is not the one I'm worried about."_

 _Erza's response left him dumbfounded, "Huh?"_

 _Erza smiled knowlingly. He can't see her, but her voice did, "Your feelings, Gray. I'm glad you seem to have sorted that out," she paused knowing he might interrupt, when he didn't she continued, "but those feelings would be their weapon. I'd hate to see you – both of you – experience the cost and live with the guilt."_

So he didn't contact her, begrudgingly. He missed her. He was relieved at seeing her again, hearing her voice, having her close. But his absence left scars on both of them. He had to fix this.

" _As long as Gray-sama is fine, Juvia is happy."_

But she's not. He knows. The bitterness and things left unsaid behind her bright, smiling facade. He said he will be with her, but he had gone and broken that promise… His hands clenched in to fists at the thought.

Before he realised, he had already brought himself to the place he frequented for Caramade Franks. That bore many memories, including the one with her.

 _As they were walking back to the guild from another mission they had together, Juvia pointed to the Camarade Franks, "Gray-sama, what are those?"_

" _Hm? They're Camarade Franks! It's pretty good!" It was his favourite bite to get if he was starved. The sauce with the meat and bread were great on an empty stomach._

" _Ca..ramade Franks?" the term seems foreign on her tongue, and she looked puzzled._

 _Gray was shocked, "What? You mean you've never had them before?"_

" _It's Juvia's first time seeing something like this…."_

" _Then we gotta let you try one! My treat!"_

" _Wha-? No, no, no! Juvia can't impose on Gray-sama's kindness like this!"_

" _What are you talking about? Friends treat each other to things right?"_

 _Whatever he had said seemed to have made her tongue-tied._

" _Friends…?"_

He remembers the expression she had, he couldn't admit it, at least not back then and definitely not willingly, that he found it cute. He had never met someone who was quite like her. Passionate in her emotions and all that she does, forgiving, and extending her kindness to others – especially to him.

Gray absent-mindedly took change out of his pockets for the energy bar, before walking out again. As soon as he saw the familiar balcony where Erza had told him to be clear with his feelings, his thoughts went back to her again.

He wasn't sure he deserved all her attention and affections. He tried to deny how she was making him feel, pushed it to one side, said things to irritate or push her away, but she didn't yield. One way or another, she had walked in to his heart and calmed the cold storm raging inside.

" _The person who killed the necromancer controlling your father..."_

 _She took a deep breath and her shoulders shook as she tried to say the words, tears rolling down her face… It had Gray anxious, how did she know about Silver? Could she have…._

" _Was Juvia."_

Thinking back, he hadn't known how to respond, he wanted to tell her, no thank her for what she did, but she had continued, as if she had been wanting to get it off her chest for a long time…

" _Ju-Juvia doesn't think she can love Gray-sama any longer…"_

 _No…_

 _He had walked towards her, a mess of a boy that lost everything. He grabbed her coat, only managing another "you" as he literally and desperately held on to his last line of hope – her._

 _She had saved him again. Even when he was supposed to be the one protecting her. He had rested his head on her chest, saying repeatedly, "Thank you… I'm sorry."_

He didn't protect her. That can't happen again. They need to stick together this time in the war. He'll make sure of it. He'd unwrapped the energy bar and took a bite out of it. It's nearing the time they had arranged to meet.

"Gray-sama?" Gray reached his decision just as Juvia called him. He won't make her wait again. She's been waiting patiently all this time. He will give her his answer.

* * *

 **A/N:** I AM ALIVE! I am sooo sorry this last drabble took so long. Post-Camp Nano meant I had a month from hell because it's also end-of-school-year madness. Final school week is on the horizon and I will have a lot more time on my hands. I know this is the favourite moment of the Gruvia relationship for a lot of us, so I hope this cheers you up! ^^ As always, how was the drabble? Too short? Just right? Hated it? Loved it? **Let me know your thoughts! ^^**


End file.
